An Awkward Christmas
by JessiicaFox
Summary: Yeah, i know it may be a little late for a Christmas fic, but it is awkward, fluffy and Christmassy :D Enjoy! Rated T for safety, 10/Rose fic.
1. Decorating

FINE! I know it's late for a Christmas fic, but...never mind, here it is! :)

* * *

An Awkward Christmas.

Part 1: Decorations.

"There we go!" said the Doctor, placing the box on the floor. "Christmas decorations. And the tree is here!" he continued, pointing to a lovely looking tree in the control room.

"How did that get there?" asked Rose, amazed.

"The TARDIS put it there." he said proudly. "She could put up the decorations too, but I know how you like to put them up, so I thought we could put them up."

"Eee!" she squealed, and hugged the Doctor. 'Cor, if she hugs me like this over decorations, I should do this more often' he thought before he could stop himself, then repressed those thoughts. They weren't allowed.

He picked up some fairy lights.

"Shall we start?"

A While Later...

The decorating was in full swing now, the Doctor and Rose laughing together, the Doctor being daft, as per usual. Rose took a minute to observe the Doctor.

'He looks so happy' she thought to herself. 'And cheerful. That's why I love him...Wait. Did I just say love? I suppose that's the right word. I can't deny it any more. I love him.' Suddenly she stopped thinking to laugh hysterically.

"What?" he asked, grinning.

"Are those banana shaped baubles?" she asked, through giggles.

"Yeah!" he said happily, offering one to Rose, which she took, still giggling, and went to hang it on the tree.

The Doctor watched her, smiling. 'She really does look beautiful when she's happy.' he thought. 'That's why I love her...Wait, did I say love? I don't love her...liar, I do...but she can't know...'

"Doctor?" asked Rose, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The tree topper. You wanna put it on?"

"Sure! Let me get a ladder." he said, bounding off and returning with one. He placed it on the floor, and began climbing.

He had just put the topper on when he overbalanced and

BANG! Everything fell over, the tree, and him, but luckily, he landed on something soft. He opened his eyes, relieved, to find his face about 10cms away from Rose's.

His hearts were beating so fast, it was almost a constant hum, and he could feel her fast heart too.

"Umm..." he began, trying to think of what to say. "B...better get u...up and g...go somewhere" he stuttered.

"Um, yeah." she agreed, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Where to?" he asked, still a little shaken, and cross that he hadn't kissed her.

"How about...

* * *

To. Be. Continued. "Mwa ha ha ha!"


	2. Christmas Eve

An Awkward Christmas.

Part 2 - Christmas Eve

"No! No! NO!" moaned the Doctor. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! She's my mother!" replied Rose.

"That's the problem..." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good." She said, and went to stand next to the Doctor. "Lighten up, it's Christmas Eve!"

He looked at her darkly. "You've just told me that we're going to your mothers for Christmas, and now you're telling me to lighten up?" he said mock angrily, but grinning towards the end.

"See!" said Rose. "It won't be THAT bad."

"Fine, we'll go." he sighed, defeated. "But I'm only doing it for you." he added quietly, but needn't had, as Rose was already down the corridor, muttering about finding all her mothers presents. The Doctor sighed once more. 'The things I do for her.' he thought to himself.

10 Minutes Later...

The TARDIS arrived on the corner of the Powell Estate. The TARDIS doors opened, and Rose stepped out, followed shortly after by a grumpy looking Doctor.

"Come on!" called Rose, and ran up the stairs to the flat. The Doctor tutted, then ran up after her.

Their knock on the door was answered by a festive looking Jackie Tyler, who let them in, hugged her daughter then trapped the Doctor with a big sloppy kiss for 'keeping her daughter safe'. Rose giggled at the expression of pure disgust on his face, but also wished she had her mothers courage to do such a thing.

They sat down, and Jackie put on the tele.

"Six O'clock." she said. "The Wizard of Oz is on!"

"Oh yay." muttered the Doctor sarcastically, and got an elbow in the ribs from Rose. "What?"

"Shh, we watch this every year!"

2 hours later...

Jackie was on one sofa, engrossed in the film, Rose and the Doctor were on the other, Rose asleep on the Doctor's chest, and he kinda liked it. The Rose sleeping on his chest bit, not the film. He found that extremely dreary. But then again, he wasn't really focussing on it, he was thinking more about when he nearly kissed Rose the other day...

Later still...

As the final credits rolled up, Jackie was asleep, and the Doctor was about to slip out when...

"Doctor?" asked Rose, grogily. "Where are you going?"

"Toilet." he lied, then had to pretend to go, to stop suspicion. He was actually going to nip into the TARDIS and get Rose's presents, but that would have to wait til later...

He flushed the toilet and went back to the living room, where Rose had just got up. He went to join her.

"Hey, sleepy head" he grinned.

"Hello." she replied, then looked up. "Oh."

"What?" he asked, looking up too. "Oh."

Exactly above their heads was a single sprig of mistletoe. Oh.

* * *

To. Be. Continued! "Mwa ha ha ha!"

Left that on an awkward one, didn't i? Never mind, all will be revealed...next time :)


	3. ChristmasEve continued and Christmas Day

An Awkward Christmas.

Part 3: Christmas Eve (con.) and Christmas morning.

"_Oh."_

"_What?" he asked, looking up too. "Oh."_

_Exactly above their heads was a single sprig of mistletoe. Oh._

The Doctor gulped. What was he meant to do? 'Just damn kiss her!' he hearts told him. 'But you could completely ruin the friendship!' his head replied. 'Shut UP!' his hearts replied, and he looked back down at Rose.

Rose gulped. 'Umm...' she thought. 'What do I do?' 'Kiss him.' her heart said, and so she listened, as Jackie had told her all her life to listen to her heart, and that's what made her go with the Doctor! She looked back at the Doctor.

They stood there for a second, just staring at each other, unsure of how to begin this. Then they suddenly became aware that they were moving towards each other ever so slowly, their noses now brushing together. They parted their lips, they were centimetres away now...

"Sorry I'm late!" a call came from the hallway, and they sprang apart, the Doctor moving towards the sofa, Rose just standing, as Mickey came into the room.

"Got held up by traffic! Everything okay here..?" he asked, seeing the expressions on both Rose's and the Doctor's faces.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine!" stammered out the Doctor, still in a state of shock.

"Yup, everything's gooood." added Rose, in the same state.

"Okay..." Mickey replied, not convinced.

Jackie, who had just woken up, sat up. "Mickey! Glad you could make it! I'll make up a bed somewhere!" she turned to the Doctor. "Are you okay with the couch?"

"Yup" he said, popping the 'p'. "That'll do me fine."

"Right then."

Some Hours Later.

Rose, Mickey and Jackie had all gone to bed, but the Doctor lay tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. Apart from the fact that he rarely slept, he couldn't stop thinking about earlier. He'd almost kissed her. Again! But Mickey had come in and RUINED it! Damn that man! He got up, and started pacing the living room. Why hadn't he seen this coming in the Time Vortex? He was a Time Lord, he was meant to be able to see everything in Time and Space, everything that is, was, and ever will be. But he had never seen this! If he had...well, he'd have better planning, wouldn't he?

He gave up pacing and left the living room. Opening the front door a crack, he slid out quietly.

Some More Hours Later...

Rose woke up. It was Christmas! Sure, Christmas kinda lost its magic when you got over about 9, but the Doctor was here! Speaking of the Doctor, he was really quiet last night. Well, after the...mistletoe incident. She wondered why he was so...quiet. '

Was he still here? Did I scare him off?' She worried, putting on her slippers, and heading off to the living room. But when she got in there, sure enough, he was there, snoring softly on the sofa. She tiptoed over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Doctor!" she whispered "Wake up, it's Christmas!"

"Hmm num num..." he mumbled, then recognised Rose's voice, and turned over to face her.

She looked beautiful this morning, with no make up and her pink check pajamas. She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey sleepy head" she laughed, echoing his words from last night.

"Hello." he paused for a second. "Yes, I think so."

"Huh?"

"I think we should get breakfast."

"Okay!"

Half An Hour Later...

Giggles erupted from the kitchen as Jackie walked over to it. She entered only to find the Doctor and Rose attempting to bake banana muffins.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Breakfast!" said the Doctor happily, like a small child.

She turned to Rose. "Is he always like this?"

"Always."

"Oi!"

"Leave that for now, you can come open your presents." Jackie said, and they all left the kitchen.

Sitting down by the tree, Rose picked up a parcel. "Mum!" she called out, and passed it to Jackie.

Later Still...

Following the present unwrapping, Rose, Mickey and Jackie all had a small pile, the Doctor had some pieces too, but his only joy was watching Rose's happiness. At last they came to the bottom of the pile, and the last present. It was for Rose. She looked at the Doctor, then at the small black box, eyebrows raised.

"Open it." was all he would say. She open the lid and gasped.

"Doctor...it's...it's beautiful."

To. Be Continued.

Hahaha! Yet again a cliffhanger! But what's inside the box? Let's see if you can guess... :)


	4. Christmas Day continued and NewYears Eve

An Awkward Christmas.

Part 4: Christmas Day (con.) and New Years Eve.

"_Open it." was all he would say. She opened the lid and gasped._

"_Doctor...it's...it's beautiful."_

She reached into the box and pulled out a long chain, with a big locket on the end. It was gold, with engraved roses and beautiful gems that Rose had never seen before. She found the catch on one side and opened it. Inside, there were pictures. Of herself and the Doctor, one with her and the 'old' Doctor, one of her and the current Doctor. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "It really is beautiful."

He took it off of her, leaving her a little surprised. "Look." he said, and lifted up the layer, exposing other pictures, one of her, the Doctor and Jack, the other of her, the Doctor, Jackie and Mickey, on that Christmas after he'd changed, when they'd stayed to enjoy the day with everyone.

The Doctor unclasped the locket, and gestured to Rose to turn, which she did, allowing him to put it on her. She gasped.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"The locket, it's not even heavy! You'd expect it to be so heavy, but it just isn't!" She looked at the Doctor quizzically. "How did you manage that?"

He grinned at her. "Time Lord magic."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Seriously!" he exclaimed, so desperate to be believed it made Rose giggle. "Don't giggle at me, Rose Tyler." he grinned, "Time Lord magic, serious stuff!"

"Hem hem."

A small cough came from the sofa, and the Doctor and Rose turned away from each other, a little embarrassed that they had forgot about Mickey and Jackie. 'Well.' thought Rose 'At least the Doctor didn't go off on one of his tangents...as he usually does...'

For a second, there was silence. One of those very awkward silences, like you get when someone makes a joke and no one laughs. Yeah, that type of silence.

"Umm..." began Rose, but was cut off by her mother.

"I forgot to mention, Rose, Tanya's organised a New Years Eve do at hers, and she asked whether you'd be able to make it...If he doesn't mind staying a few more days..." By 'he', Jackie obviously meant the Doctor, who, making use of the awkward silence, had began to take apart Rose's new mobile phone, fixing it up for Time and Space. He looked up and saw Rose and Jackie looking at him expectantly. "Party? Sure! I love parties! Karaoke champion I am!" Rose sniggered.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah! I won with a brilliant rendition of 'Faith'"

"I bet you-"

"Anyway," Jackie cut in "So that's sorted. New Years Eve, Tanya's flat. I think Shareen will be there too, Rose."

'Oh dear.' thought the Doctor. He remembered the last run in he'd had with Rose's mate Shareen. Lets just say there was a lot of flirting. By her, not him. And Rose had disappeared til Shareen had left him alone. 'But why..?' he thought.

Some Days Later...

Rose, the Doctor, Jackie and Mickey walked up the stairs towards Tanya's flat. It was another flat on the Powell estate, very similar to the one the Tyler's lived in, although Tanya's was much noisier. As they approached the door, they could hear the music blaring out of the stereo and drunken laughter. Jackie rang the doorbell, and a woman with dark red hair answered. This was Tanya.

"Jackie!" she exclaimed, stepping out of the way to let them in. "Rose, you ain't half big now!And Mickey! And..." she stopped, not knowing the fourth visitor. "Who are you?"

"Oh...sorry...this is..." began Rose, but the Doctor stepped in.

"John Smith!" he replied cheerfully, "I travel with Rose."

"Oh..." she said, a little disappointed, but recovered fast. Jackie led the way, followed by Mickey and the Doctor, and nearly Rose, but Tanya pulled her back.

"Nice job!" she exclaimed, meaning the Doctor. "He's bare peng! So how long you been together?"

"Oh, we're not...he's not my..."

"Sure he isn't." Tanya replied sarcastically. "I saw the way you look at him. And how he looks at you. I know Rose, I know."

"Umm..." Rose could think of nothing else to say.

Just then, the Doctor appeared. "Rose, do you want to go get drinks or something?"

"Umm...sure!" she said hurriedly, and as they walked away, she saw Tanya point at the Doctor then at Rose, then nod. Rose shook her head, but Tanya just laughed and drank her glass of alcohol.

They were now in the living room, and Rose turned towards the Doctor, but he turned also, and their faces were now not very far apart at all. She looked up at him, and let out a shaky breath, which she hoped he wouldn't notice. (He did notice. He always noticed.) They were now mere centimetres apart, so close...

"Hey!" came a voice. The Doctor and Rose looked to see Shareen standing near them. They moved apart quickly, trying to hide any and all evidence of the event that nearly just happened.

"Hello Shareen." said the Doctor, and Rose waved.

"Umm...I'm gonna go and get some drinks, yeah?" said Rose quickly, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

Rose walked into the kitchen. In truth, she didn't want to talk to Shareen. Last time, Shareen had flirted a hell of a lot with the Doctor, and, even though Rose and the Doctor weren't together (and she wished they were), she felt very protective of him, and she, okay, she was jealous. She picked up two glasses of some sort of alcohol, and walked back into the living room. Where she saw the Doctor and Shareen.

Kissing.

* * *

Once more a cliffhanger! Haha!

Sorry I haven't written for quite a while, I've had a bit of a creative meltdown D: But I started writing in Science the other day, and discovered that my creativity has recharged, and I have ideas again! :D


	5. New Years Eve continued and the End

An Awkward Christmas.

Part 5: New Years Eve (con.) and Explanations.

_Where she saw the Doctor and Shareen._

_Kissing._

Rose gasped, and one of the drinks glasses slipped and hit the floor, making everyone look over at her. The Doctor looked up, and saw Rose. Rose caught his eye, but turned away and left.

"Rose!" he called, and forced Shareen off of him. He made his way towards the door, but Jackie grabbed his arm.

"You've really done it now, haven't you? What did you go kissing Shareen for?"she hissed.

"I...I didn't...she...I've got to go after her." he concluded, and rushed off.

It was a cold night outside, the wind rustled through the trees and chilled Rose, but she wasn't going to go back in to get her coat. Not after that. 'Why are I so bothered?' she thought. 'It's not like we're together.' She sat down on a bench, and hugged her arms to her chest. 'Yeah, but I want it to be like that, don't I? It's not like I haven't thought about being...together. But that would never happen. And now I've just got the proof.'

She rocked slightly back and forth, the cold really starting to hurt. The tears began to run down her face slowly, and before too long she was crying properly, now not caring who heard. She was so absorbed in crying, she didn't notice the Doctor walking up behind her, and perching on the end of the bench.

"...Rose..?" he asked quietly.

She whipped around fast, and looked at him angrily.

"I don't want to talk...to you."

"Please Rose, listen to me. It wasn't what you thought it wa-"

"No, it definitely wasn't was it?" she shouted sarcastically. "I just go and get some drinks, and come back to find you snogging my best mate! But of course you weren't snogging her! It was just me imagining things, wasn't it? Or maybe an _energy transfer._ Not bloody likely!"

"Rose, please,_ I _didn't kiss _her, _she kissed me. Or rather, forced herself on me, when I was staring after you when you left, watching you walk off in that sexy outfit of yours, and your blonde hair catching the light per..." he trailed off, aware of what he just said aloud, things he would usually just think.

Rose turned towards the Doctor, her eyes not so angry, and said softly "How..?"

"Huh?"

"Catching the light...how?"

"...Perfectly..." he uttered.

She shivered, maybe because of the cold, maybe because of the words that were just said to her. The Doctor, picking up on this (with his superior Time Lord senses), took off his jacket, and put it over Rose's shoulders.

"Won't you get-" she began, turning towards the Doctor, but finding her face just a smidgen away from his. "...Cold."

"No." he said, and she could feel his breath on her face. "Time Lords, much warmer body temperature than humans..." he lied, and trailed off, also noticing the awkwardness of the situation. 'Although' he thought 'I've waited so long for this, but I don't know how to...how to start this.'

"Ro-" he began, but Rose had seized the opportunity of his silence to lean forward and capture his lips with hers.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" cries of joy came from the flats around them, and as they (finally) shared their first kiss under the fireworks celebrating a 'happy new year' they knew it would indeed be, a happy year.

* * *

The End! :D

The End? No more cliffhangers? D: But I may write a sequel to this, tell me if you think it would be a good idea :) Thanks for all your reviews and support, -Jess x


End file.
